


[thesewt]i loved you in my memories

by KUREKOTO



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Newt, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Protective Theseus Scamander, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO
Summary: (年龄操作差距5岁)(※有一点点点点的室友跟路人学生的私设，出现几秒)如果没有特别去留意姓氏，没有人会认知纽特·斯卡曼德和忒修斯·斯卡曼德是一对兄弟。因为他们两个除了相同血脉之外几乎没有共同点，无论是言行举止、个性、习惯都差了十万八千里。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 整篇就是冲动起头的哇xdddd

(年龄操作差距5岁)  
(※有一点点点点的室友跟路人学生的私设，出现几秒)

1

如果没有特别去留意姓氏，没有人会认知纽特·斯卡曼德和忒修斯·斯卡曼德是一对兄弟。

因为他们两个除了相同血脉之外几乎没有共同点，无论是言行举止、个性、习惯都差了十万八千里。

忒修斯的室友知道他有一个年龄差距有点大、而身形差距更大的兄弟。

其实他们脸蛋长得没有很像，如果仔细去观察弟弟的脸才能看出一点忒修斯的影子。

但基本上纽特的蜜栗色浏海会遮住半张脸，除非特地去撩开那厚重的浏海，否则看不出纽特与忒修斯的相似之处。

纽特的个性和忒修斯截然相反，不擅言词、不与他人对上视线、一个人独自行动(没什么朋友，但也不是被讨厌的意思)、讨厌拘谨的生活(例如办公室)，讨厌得甚至到一种完全不受控制的地步。

一反柔弱的外貌，纽特出人意料地狂野。

不受控制的11岁少年多的是体力，一会儿爬上霍格华兹的屋顶保护刚出生不久的渡鸦宝宝，一会儿跳上校园内的小岛与木精谈心，又一会儿到中庭树顶救助爬不下来的蛤蟆。

纽特非常喜爱魔法动物。

他几乎把所有的关注都放在魔法动物上，对人则是能避就避、能撤就撤。

关上最后一扇房门，忒修斯收起点名簿完成了每日最后的程序。而他一回头就撞见紧紧拉住自己学院袍的弟弟，他的小可爱。

不等忒修斯说任何一个字，纽特抬起原本低下的脸庞，在乱七八糟头发下的脸颊上有已经干涸的泪痕。  
虽然痕迹不明显，但忒修斯不可能没有注意到，他很害怕弟弟不擅言词的个性会被人欺负。

“忒修斯......”纽特小小声地，用着像是木精说话的音量唤了哥哥的名字。  
介于幼年与少年的青涩嗓音声音带了一些淡淡的鼻音。

忒修斯弯下腰和他平起视线，“怎么了？”

见他没有回应自己的问句，忒修斯微微张开双臂，宛若保护幼崽的姿势让纽特不自主的半跌入撞进自己怀里。

“被欺负了？”

纽特不说话，小小的点头。

把蜜栗色乱成一团的头压进自己胸膛，忒修斯像纽特安抚神奇动物那样地顺着他的背拍抚。乱糟糟的头发擦着下巴有点痒。

“又被说了些甚么吗？”

沉默了一下，纽特回应了哥哥的拥抱，紧紧抓住忒修斯学院袍的布料。

“他们说，我不配当你的弟弟。”

忒修斯应了声“我猜又是同一群人，对吧？”

看他小小的点头，忒修斯扳开纽特抓着学院袍的手，看着他不知所措的表情笑了一下，然后把比自己纤细也白皙许多的手环在自己颈边。

一手托住纽特全身的体重，另一手轻拍着他的背部。

“忒修斯...放我下来......我已经长大了......”

“但你不是来找我解决问题吗？”

纽特被这句话憋得回不了任何句子。

瞥了一眼兄长的笑容，他把自己埋进忒修斯的颈窝里。


	2. Chapter 2

2

忒修斯没有把纽特带回原本的寝室。

他推开自己寝室的门，随后才把弟弟放回地面。  
忒修斯的三位室友纷纷探出了头，用着好奇的眼光看着缩在忒修斯背后的小动物。

其中一个红色捲发的人开口“是忒修斯的弟弟吗？”

左下角床铺的人转了转蓝色的眼珠“那个什么来着.......尼特？谬特？......啊记起来了！是纽特！”

右下角床铺的人豁出了身子“好小只喔......几年级啊？一年级？”

纽特简直快被逼哭了，他拉了拉哥哥的学院袍。得到了一个安抚的眼神。

“你们快把他吓哭了。”

忒修斯笑着揉了揉纽特乱成一团的蜜栗色头发，给了个眼神要他放松。  
“嘿，没什么好怕的，他们是我的朋友。你还行吗？”

纽特从忒修斯背后露出半张脸，如同他爱护的动物们一般警戒的看着三个陌生人。

“啊，眼睛形状有像忒修斯！”红色捲发的人嗓门好像特别大，吓得纽特紧紧抓住哥哥的学院袍。

“说什么废话，他们是兄弟当然像啊！”右下角床铺的人朝对面的红色捲发翻白眼。

翻白眼的举动让红色捲发冲上前推了推对面的家夥，开始打闹了起来。

忒修斯揉了揉额侧，他知道自己的室友很活泼(或者说幼稚)，有活力是一件好事。但现在这个场合活泼不太行。这音量实在太大了，眼看纽特快承受不住，他开口制止如同新生般打闹的六年级生。

“男士们，麻烦安静点。顺带一提现在是消灯时间。

红色捲发随意的应了声，大笑着回到自己床位。  
忒修斯蹲下身子，从下方对上受惊吓的小动物上下左右不停摇移的视线。

“嘿，阿尔特弥斯。”拉出一个微笑，忒修斯用着温柔到了极致的声音(红色捲发：这嗓音足够迷倒6/5的霍格华兹)继续开口“抱歉，我的室友们...比较活泼。”向后瞥了眼又发出噪音的红色捲发。

纽特轻轻地摇了摇头，用金探子翅膀拍打的音量说了声“不会。”之后忒修斯才收回对室友的瞪视。

注意到眼神开始有点惺忪的弟弟，忒修斯轻轻地解开纽特的学院袍，然后把它挂在自己床框上。  
先把他的阿尔特弥斯安置在床铺上后，忒修斯用了个咒语把灯关上，并催促其他三人早点睡觉(或者说威胁)。最后他才移动到纽特身侧。

纽特看着忒修斯解下学院袍，内衬的赫夫帕夫代表色的麻黄令人安下心神。接着他把视线移到头顶的星空，头顶的模拟星空慢慢地旋转着，纽特在开始上学的两个月期间发现这些天空会随着时间及季节变化而改变星空状态。

看着纽特朝模拟星空伸出的手，忒修斯侧卧在弟弟身侧。  
纽特开始比了几个不同手势，向忒修斯指出了几个以魔法动物命名的星座。

等待纽特讲到一个段落之后忒修斯缓缓开口，虽然他很不想在弟弟好不容易露出笑容之后提起话题，但那死性子让他觉得一定要开口搞定问题。

“......所以你觉得你不配作为我的弟弟？”

纽特没有回答，只是把头再度靠上哥哥的胸膛。  
忒修斯对于纽特今天第二次的主动感到微微讶异，又同时为他不回答问题的态度感到忧心(“这样要怎么解决问题呢？还是直接解决人会比较快？”)。

接下来就没有任何一个人讲话了，安静到能清楚听得雪花打在玻璃上的细微声音。

忒修斯把毛毯往下拉了一些，让纽特能露出半张脸，忒修斯发现那双湖绿色的眼睛又含上一层蒙雾。  
忒修斯轻轻地把他拉入怀里，然后在纽特额头上落下一个吻。

“晚安，亲爱的阿尔特弥斯。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

又是冬天。

接近清晨时段的赫夫帕夫起居室冷得纽特觉得室内快要飘起雪花。即使点燃火炉也没融化那些看不见的冰霜。

纽特靠在窗框上，盯着未明的天空，时不时沿着雪花滑落而划上玻璃。他觉得指尖快冻伤了，但却不停止动作，继续在花框中的玻璃平面划着华尔滋。  
‘圣诞节又来了。’他恍惚地想，纽特想阖上双眼，却发现那些微的睡意在阖上眼帘那瞬间便一哄而散。

一股又一股倦意汹湧的袭击纽特的头顶。  
但他却该死的失眠。

纽特常常在这种时候想起刚来霍格华兹的第一年，他在忒修斯的怀里入眠的那一晚。哥哥就如太阳一般地温暖。

耐着身体的不适他起身抓了条毛毯裹住发冷的身子，然而毯子完全没有发挥他的效用，纽特甚至觉得比之前更寒冷。  
指尖轻触着另一对同样冰冷到有种似乎结了冰霜错觉的指头。尖端挨着另一个尖端，他发现划过玻璃面的右手似乎比左手还凉一些。

该不该移动到火炉旁呢？纽特无心地想道。但  
他不想离开好不容易暖起的单人沙发，不过这样下去他可能要失温而冻死在霍格华兹了。  
做了个深呼吸他准备使力移动自己，眼皮却重得让他无法移动；即使没有睡意。  
盯着些微旋转着的星空，他觉得脑袋闷得发慌，有种快要窒息的错觉。

不晓得没有魁地奇训练的日子忒修斯会不会这么早起。

**

纽特发现自己不知不觉昏睡了过去。  
他被结实的臂弯轻轻圈着，熟悉的气息让他知道自己在哥哥的怀里。

忒修斯在双人沙发上侧抱着弟弟，一只手圈着他的腰间、而另一手拿着一本《巫师心理学》。  
听着炉火燃烧木材的声音，纽特揉着眼睛深呼吸，打了个哈欠之后他把头靠在忒修斯颈侧。

“醒来了？”  
纽特小小的点了头。

他发现忒修斯说话时候的震动很令人心安。让纽特原本想抗议他已经13岁、已经脱离需要别人呵护的年纪嚷嚷的话语吞回肚子里。  
把视线移向窗外，太阳还没完全升起，只露出一点炫目的光芒。看来没有魁地奇训练的时候忒修斯还是一样早起。

“你几点开始待在这里的？”

“我不知道......好冷.....”  
纽特往忒修斯的颈边蹭着，就像没安全感的动物一样。

忒修斯轻笑了声，调整了一下姿势把弟弟压进自己怀里。这让看书的动作变得更加困难，但忒修斯不在意。

太妃糖色的头发缠上了深褐色。  
忒修斯和记忆中的样子有些不同，这让纽特想起他们多久没有如此亲密的接触了。

除了正式接任级长的工作外，忒修斯也同时兼任着赫夫帕夫魁地奇球队的队长——练习的频繁和级长事务的忙碌程度远远超乎纽特的意想，他们行程错开的机率搞得让纽特几乎完全没有机会和哥哥说到一句话。

自成年之后就更加低沉稳重的嗓音大概是因为清醒不久所以比平时听到的样子更低哑了些。黑褐色的捲发比假期结束时更长了些，纽特在他颈侧嗅到洗发乳的味道。

纽特觉得打着耳膜的那道震动让他耳壳微微的发烫，希望忒修斯没有发现。

忒修斯今年就要离开了。离开霍格华兹......说不定也就离自己而去，毕竟不会有人愿意照料弟弟一辈子的。  
纽特突然为因失眠而得来忒修斯的关注感到一种幸褔感。一种扭曲的幸福感。

**

纽特是在吵杂声里头醒来的。清醒的瞬间他才发现自己又昏迷了。  
赫夫帕夫起居室里零零散散坐了几个人，大半的是魁地奇的球员，他们似乎已经习惯早起了、其馀的是认真准备高考的七年级生。

他发现沙发的扶手似乎蛮适合当枕头的。

忒修斯和维斯特家的姑娘说着话。

金色长发的五年级生脸颊顶着淡淡的粉色，她把在火光前被透得看不清的发丝用纤细的指尖勾到耳后。  
看着忒修斯的眼睛反射着火光，里头的期待是多么地明显。

不用想也知道，圣诞舞会。全霍格华兹都知道英俊挺拔的赫夫帕夫级长还没找舞伴。  
纽特在忒修斯发现他之前再度阖上双眼。

女孩在忒修斯的注视下开口“所以......你圣诞晚会的舞伴找好了吗？”

“还没有呢，魁地奇和级长事务的同时进行让我忙得眼花。

”忒修斯笑了一下，把落在眼前有些过长的发丝一齐向后拨，纽特听见那女孩小小加重的呼吸。

“不过如果妳不介意的话......愿意当我的舞伴吗？”

纽特在心里咒骂了声，即使他不清楚自己为什么要这样做。  
学年第一的女孩欣喜若狂的点头，比起平时的样子她现在看起来更像一个符合年龄的女孩子。

忒修斯温柔地看着眼前女孩，面容带着纽特没看过的笑容。  
纽特突然清楚了方才自己咒骂的理由，眼角泛起的酸涩让他不得不从温暖起来的沙发上逃开。

该死的冬天。  
该死的舞会。

**Author's Note:**

> HE！！骨科谈恋爱！！！！  
如果我没描写洁癖发作的话会有一篇肉的！  
Edit:我覺得我寫不太出來：(，等番外吧....？


End file.
